They've Got One Hell Of a Band
by Supernaturalandlostfan
Summary: After going against Sam's wishes, Dean finds himself in over his head on their latest case.
1. Chapter 1

This story is a collabrative effort by Sarahofearth(Sarah) and Supernaturalandlostfan(Michelle). It's a sequel to "Expect The Unexpected" so if you haven't read it you might be a little lost about some things in the story, but not too much.!

We live for reviews,so if you don't mind, click on the purple button and tell us what you think!

Title:They've Got One _Hell _Of a Band

Authors:Cowritten by Michelle and Sarah

Rating:PG-13(maybe R later)

Summary:Dean goes against Sam's wishes and gets in way over his head in their latest case.

Disclaimer:We own nothing about Supernatural, though we'd both like to own Dean!

They've Got One _Hell_ Of a Band

Chapter 1

"Dean, wake up, we're here." Sam said, gently shaking his brother's shoulder.

"Huh? Demon? Where?" Dean said, sitting up quickly and looking around in confusion.

Sam almost laughed at how his brother automatically went on the defensive when he woke up.

"There's no demon, dumbass." he said, then chuckled at the scowl his brother gave him. "We're here, in _Red Hook_."

"Oh, yeah." Dean replied, with an embarrassed look on his face. "How long have I been asleep?" he asked, seeing that it was now dark out, and it hadn't been last he remembered.

"Just a couple hours. Actually, more like ever since we left Bradford." Sam answered, but quickly added, "It's all good though, and it was peaceful not hearing your constant chatter."

Dean gave him "the Look" and he gave him a big grin in return.

He was honestly glad that his brother had gotten some rest, because even though he would never admit it, he still wasn't totally recovered from his earlier ordeal. He had_ just _gotten out of the hospital after all.

A few minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot of a motel and Dean sat in the car while Sam went in and registered them using one of their many fake ID's.

Dean looked at his watch and saw it was after seven.

Just enough time for them to get settled in before the local nightlife started hopping. Dean grinned at the thought.

He yawned and stretched his arms above his head, and then automatically regretted doing so when it pulled on his not totally healed wound. He winced just in time for Sam to see it as he got back in the car.

"Dean? You alright?" he asked, looking at him with concern.

"Yes. I'm fine, Sam." he answered sharply.

"Are you sure? 'Cause that didn't look like the face of someone who is fine." his brother pressed.

"I stretched and it kinda smarted is all. If I'm gonna have to put up with this, where I can't even frown without 'Nurse Sammy' jumping to conclusions and crap, then I'm getting my own damn room." Dean replied, giving him a look of annoyance.

"Excuse me for caring, and I won't jump to conclusions anymore." Sam said with a hurt look on his face, and Dean automatically felt bad about snapping at him.

"Look, I'm sorry Sam. Just back off a little, okay? I'm fine. Really." he said sincerely, "I'd just like to regain some resemblance of a normal life now and try to forget all that crap we left in Bradford."

"Normal life?" Sam asked with a grin. "You call our lives normal?"

"Well, as _close_ to normal as it ever was at least. Is that better?" Dean replied, smiling back at him.

"Well, we're in room 8. I got us one on the bottom floor so you wouldn't have to..." he started out, but then, seeing how Dean was glaring at him once again, changed his mind. "So, we could get out of here quick if we had too." he said instead, which, even to him, sounded lame, but it was all he could come up with at the moment.

"Sure, Sam." Dean said and got out of the car, opening the trunk and grabbing his bag.

"Here, let me…" Sam once again stopped himself from saying something to piss his brother off again, and instead smiled at him and grabbed his own bag, then went and opened the door to the room.

They got settled in, and Sam flopped down on one of the beds, reached for the TV remote and started flipping channels.

"Come on, Sam, you can watch TV later. We've got somewhere to be." Dean said, walking from the bathroom where he'd taken a shower and changed clothes.

"What? Dean, it's late. We can start working on the case tomorrow." Sam replied, not looking at him as he started watching some news. "Anyways, I'm tired."

"Sam, it's nine o'clock. Are you 22 or 92? Nobody goes to bed this early." Dean said, irritated.

His brother looked up at him then, and, seeing he had changed clothes and was dressed to go out, frowned, "Dean, you promised me you would take it easy. That's why I agreed to come here in the first place."

"All I've been _doing_ for the last couple of weeks is taking it easy, Sam. It's not like I want to go out and mud-wrestle with the blob or anything." Dean replied, glaring at him.

"You just don't need to overexert yourself, Dean, that's all I meant."

"I really don't think talking to people will do that, Sammy. The only thing that might overexert me is kicking your ass if you don't quit with your shit. Actually, now that I think about it, that wouldn't overexert me in the least. Now, I'm going to talk to some of the victims friends that I tracked down during my researching. So, if you want to stay here, stay. Just don't wait up." Dean said, and, picking up his car keys, headed towards the door.

"No! Wait. Fine, I'll go too." Sam said, quickly hopping up from the bed. "Just give me a minute to change clothes, alright?"

"Okay. Go and get pretty, but hurry up." Dean replied, a look of victory on his face.

Sam sighed and went into the bathroom. It looked like Dean wasn't going to be agreeable in the least.

He can be such a stubborn ass sometimes. He was really starting to piss him off.

At least I can keep an eye on him as long as I'm with him.

A few minutes later, Sam emerged from the bathroom, and he and Dean left soon after.

"So, where exactly are we going, Dean?" Sam asked, looking at his brother, who was driving.

"We are going to the 'Aftershock'," he replied, not taking his eyes off the road.

"The 'Aftershock?' What's that?" Sam asked.

"That is a club, little brother." Dean replied.

"And _why_ exactly are we going to a club, Dean? I thought I agreed to go talk to the victim's friends, not watch you try and pick up women all night." Sam said quickly.

"First of all, I never have to _try_ and pick up women. They flock to me naturally, but I guess that comes with the package when you're cursed with good looks and charm like me." Dean said, trying to sound modest, shrugging his shoulders.

"Whatever, Dean." Sam said, not amused by his brother's words.

"And secondly, we're going to a club because the victims were all members of its house band, therefore it makes a lot of sense to talk to the remaining ones, wouldn't you think?" he continued.

"So, the victims were all connected? That should definitely make it easier to track down whatever killed them. Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I thought I did." Dean lied.

"Nope."

"Okay then, sorry I left you out of the loop."

"It's cool." Sam shrugged. Leaving him out of the loop had become a common occurrence it seemed.

A little later, they finally found the club, and it was, apparently, a very popular hangout. The large parking lot was packed, and they ended up having to leave the car across the road in a neighboring lot, and walk to it.

"Look, Sam, when we get inside, let me do the talking, okay? They're actually kinda expecting us because I set up a meeting of sorts." he instructed, averting his eyes so Sam wouldn't see the guilty look on his face.

"You set up a meeting from the hospital? What are you gonna tell me next, you've already solved the mystery and single-handedly taken down the bad guy? All this via cyberspace! "Sam asked angrily. " Why the hell did I even agree to come with you, Dean? You could have just left me an email to tell me what happens."

"I really don't see what your problem with this is, Sam. I'd think you'd be glad that I know exactly who we have to talk to, and that we don't have to go running around town questioning every asshole the victims ever spoke to." Dean replied calmly.

"…I guess you're right." Sam admitted finally. He had a bad feeling about this for some reason though. It was growing more by the minute as they approached the bar where a pretty blonde stood washing out some shot glasses.

"Hey there. What can I get you guys?" she asked, then frowning a bit at Sam said, "And even before you think to attempt it, if you're not 21 don't ask for anything alcoholic. Underagers are allowed in, but we don't serve them _anything_ but sodas."

"Thanks for the tip, but I'm 22, which means I'm legal. And before you even ask, I _do_ have my license to prove it." he replied huffily.

"Fair enough. Didn't mean to get you all pissy." she said, shrugging. "Now, once again, what's your poison?"

"Actually, we're here to see Socket, the members to be more specific." Dean replied. "Could you possibly direct us towards them?"

"Well, I can tell you where they are, but they never see anybody before their shows." she answered.

"We have a scheduled meeting with them miss..?" Dean said

"Do you now?" she asked suspiciously, then added, "Name's Cass."

"Well, Cass, where can we find them?" Dean asked again.

"Tell you what, give me your names and I'll go see if your story's kosher." she replied.

"Okay then. I'm Dean Malone, and this little squirt is my cousin Sam."

"Alright then, Dean, you and Sam wait here and I'll be right back." she said, and after yelling to an older guy, asking him to man the bar, disappeared into the crowd.

"Little squirt, Dean? I'm taller than you." Sam remarked huffily. "And why the heck didn't she question _you_ being old enough to drink?"

"Maturity emanates from me, Sammy, that, and sexual energy. Combine those together and _boom_, you have 'The Dean'." he replied, eyes shining

Sam shook his head; sometimes his brother could be so conceited.

"'The Dean' is being 'The Idiot'." Sam said, rolling his eyes. "Hey, here comes Cass."

"Alright guys, you can come with me." she said when she reached them. "Sorry about making you wait, but you can never be sure who anyone really is nowadays. You wouldn't believe how much reporters and such have been hounding the group since the deaths."

"I hear you." Dean replied.

They had reached the far corner of the club where Cass opened a door that led to the room occupied by the remaining members of the group.

Sam was the first brother to come in behind Cass, and as soon as he entered he heard a man's voice say, "Ah, hell no. We're a rock band, not a boy band. The auditions for 'Back Street Boys' are next week, pal." he said rudely, and Sam looked in confusion at the dark-haired man who had spoken to them.

"Oh, shut the hell up, Caleb." a tall woman with short, spiky dark hair said to the man.

"Here you are guys, it's been real, but work calls." Cass said, and after smiling at them, turned and walked out of the door.

"I must admit, you're_ not _what I was expecting." another deep voice spoke from behind them. Sam and Dean turned to see a man with longish dark hair looking at them with an expression of boredom on his face, sitting leaned back in a chair with his feet propped up on the table in front of him.

"I'm not really sure what you mean." Sam said hesitantly, since it was obvious the man was directing his words at him because he was staring at his face.

"You don't look like you'd be a drummer is what I mean." the man stated.

"A drummer? I'm not a drummer. I never said I was." Sam replied, growing more confused by the moment. "We're here to-"

"That's right. _I'm_ the drummer." Dean said, interrupting Sam. "Not him, he's my cousin, Sam. I'm Dean Malone."

"You don't…"Sam started to protest his brother's words, but Dean gave him a shut the hell up look, shaking his head once quickly.

"That's more like it." the woman spoke up again, looking Dean over.

They hadn't even really paid him much notice at first, assuming that Sam was who they were waiting for since he'd came in first.

"Well Dean, I'm Steve, I do the singing. The ice queen over there is our bass player, Kara, and the big-mouth prick in the corner is Caleb, our lead guitarist." the man leaning in the chair said in introduction.

"Nice to meet you Steve, Kara, Caleb." Dean replied, nodding to each of them as the man spoke.

"Charmed." Caleb muttered, looking at Dean with evident dislike.

"So Dean, you have much experience?" Steve asked.

"I played in a band back home for a couple of years, and have done it on and off since then." Dean replied.

"You good?"

"Very." Dean replied confidently.

"I bet." Caleb muttered; to which Steve shot him a look of annoyance.

"You ready for your audition then?" Steve asked.

"Right now?" Dean asked in surprise.

"We're playing tonight, and we don't have a drummer, so what better time than the present? That is, unless you have a problem with that?" Steve asked suspiciously.

"No. there's no problem." he answered quickly.

"Good, we go on in fifteen minutes. We're just playing covers for the time being until we get a solid group together. We play rock, alternative, and some of the older groups like Floyd and Zepplin every now and then for diversity. We like to please our crowd so we basically play whatever they want to hear."

"Hey, Dean, think I could_ talk_ to you over here for a minute?" Sam asked through gritted teeth.

"Later, Sam." Dean replied dismissively.

"No, not later, _now!_" Sam said heatedly, and, grabbing his brother by the arm, said, "Excuse me and the 'master drummer' here for a minute." pulled him to the corner away from the other people.

"Dean." Sam whispered angrily. "What the _hell_ is going on?"

"The only way I could even talk to them was if I said I was a drummer, okay?" Dean replied angrily, jerking his arm away from Sam.

"But you're_ not _a drummer, Dean. Did it not occur to you that if you came you'd actually have to play?" Sam asked.

"How the hell do you know what I can or can't do Sam? You were gone for a long time, remember? You think all I did was go out hunting with dad? That I didn't possibly have a life of my own too? So maybe I _do_ know how to play the drums, Sammy. There's a lot you don't know about me, baby bro. Now shut the hell up and leave me alone."

"Well, I do know that the doctor said that you'd have to take it easy. You just got out of the hospital for God's sake!"

"We're about to go on, Dean?" Steve said. "So, are you coming?"

Looking at Sam for a moment, Dean actually thought about backing out. His brother was only worried about him, and Dean had to admit that he really didn't feel all that well, but if they wanted to find out what they could about the victims, they needed to get close to their friends. The only way to get close was by doing this.

"Yeah, I'm coming." he replied, and took his coat off, laying it in a chair, and followed the singer and bass player out; Caleb lingered behind for a moment.

Sam was staring angrily at his brother's back, but feeling someone's eyes on him, looked up to see Caleb, standing a few feet away, staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" Sam asked him angrily. "Shouldn't you be getting some practice in or something?"

"We don't have to practice." he stated, staring evenly at him. "You should really persuade your cousin from joining the band, Sam."

"I already tried." he replied, staring at Caleb with a confused look on his face. "Why would you tell me to do that though?" he asked suspiciously

"Caleb!" Kara called out, walking back into the room, looking at Sam with flat, emotionless green eyes. "Bring your ass on, we're ready to play."

"I'm coming." he replied, then as he was following her out the door, turned back to Sam and said quietly, "It's for his own good." and disappeared through the door.

What was that all about? Sam wondered. For his own good? Was Caleb threatening him, or was he warning him?

Sam's first impression of the tall man, with short dark hair was one of instant dislike. He eluded an air of cockiness and was rude to say the least, but he had seemed different when his fellow band members weren't in the room. Maybe Sam was just reading too much into it.

Sighing deeply, Sam walked out of the room to watch his brother make a fool of himself. Sam hadn't been around for a couple of years, that was true enough, but surely Dean would have mentioned at some point that he was playing in a band on one of the few occasions they had talked during that time.

Wouldn't he? No he wouldn't, Sam. He doesn't tell you anything. He evidently doesn't need you...

He found a seat at a table close to the stage and sat down, preparing to laugh at Dean when the time came. Normally, he might have acted in a more sensitive manner, but Dean had lied to him and was just being an all-over ass towards him. He planned to laugh hard and enjoy it.

They finished setting up, Dean positioned at the drum set, running his hand nervously through his short hair, and Steve walked up to the microphone.

The crowd in the club went crazy at seeing him and Sam looked around the room, and was shocked to see how many more people had arrived in the short time he and Dean had been in the back talking to the band.

"What's up, people?" Steve asked into the microphone. "Are you ready for _Socket_?"

They all screamed and, with a look of satisfaction on his face, the man spoke again, "Tonight we have someone new joining us, maybe temporarily, maybe not. You can help us decide. On this special occasion we're going to do something we haven't done in a while and let you, the fans, decide what we play. And if he can hang with us, we might just keep him. So that being said let me introduce you to Dean Malone." he pointed his hand flourishingly towards him.

Dean waved a drumstick in greeting and smiled.

"Oh god, _he_ is so hot." Sam heard a woman say to her group of friends who were standing close to the stage, and they all quickly agreed. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Now, like I said, we want to play what you want to here. So don't be shy, just don't ask to hear anything lame." Steve said, staring out into the crowd. "And don't go easy on ole Dean here, because only the best drummer is worthy of us. So if he thinks it's him, let him prove it! What do you people want to hear?" he asked loudly into the mic.

People started yelling different requests out.

"Alter bridge!"

"Peal Jam!"

"Pink Floyd!"

"Lifehouse!"

"Okay you," Steve said, pointing at an attractive blonde. "You pick first."

"Play 'Blind' by Lifehouse." she requested.

"Hmmm. 'Blind' by Lifehouse? You got it." he replied, and, turning to look at the other band members and Dean, nodded his head. The guitar player started up.

Crap, Sam thought to himself. There's no way Dean can play that. All he listens to is old eighties rock. He probably doesn't even know who Lifehouse is.

Sam was wrong; apparently Dean did know who they were, because after only a few seconds he jumped right in. And, after messing up only once, he caught on to the beat easily.

"Holy shit." Sam said after they played several more songs, and his brother kept right in pace and everything with them.

The band was really good. The singer seemed to be able to switch his tone at will, and had awesome range.

The audience requested songs from different eras and the band just jumped right into each of them without hesitating.

The bass player and Dean perfectly complimented each other's playing, and Sam would go so far as to say that they had to be one of the best group of musicians he'd ever heard. Caleb was by far the best guitar player he'd heard in a long time.

It seemed eerie to him how at ease they were with just switching back and forth, playing songs from opposite sides of the spectrum.

Why were these people not already signed by some big record company? He wondered as they ended one song and went straight into playing "Velvet Revolver."

"Pretty good, aren't they?" he heard a female voice ask, and turned to see Cass was standing behind him, nodding her head along with the beat.

"That's an understatement." Sam replied.

"Mind if I have a seat?" she asked, pointing at an empty chair at the table he was occupying.

"Be my guest." he replied and she sat down beside him, watching the people onstage.

"Your cousin's sounds like he could be part of them already." she commented. "He's really good."

"Yeah, he is isn't he?" Sam replied. "And you know what? Until tonight, I never even had any idea he knew how to play drums."

"I guess you can't know everything about people. Then what fun would it be to discover these little surprises."

"Are they always this good?" he asked. "I mean, they haven't messed up once, and Steve can sing just about anything."

"Yep, they are always this good." she replied. "Only time I've ever heard them hit a sour note was when this other guy, Eric, I think his name was, was playing rhythm guitar with them for a bit. You should have seen the way Steve looked at him when he did it though. He looked like he could kill him right then and there if not for the people watching."

"What happened? Did they give him the boot?" Sam asked.

"Didn't get the chance too. He was attacked a little bit after that. Got mauled and chewed on by some kinda escaped animal from the zoo was the official report on it. When he was found the next day there wasn't a lot left to him." she replied, a bit of a disturbed look on his face.

"That sucks, did they ever find the animal?" he asked.

"Nope. It's actually still on the loose. Guess it has a sweet tooth for Socket though, because the three people that have been mauled to death were members of their little band."

"Do people not find that a bit odd?" he asked.

"Yeah, I suppose they do. So, is Dean going to join up with them?" she asked.

"Well, about an hour and a half ago, I would have said no, because I thought he was going to embarrass himself and them horribly when he went up there with them, but now? Who knows?" Sam answered with a shrug.

After looking indecisive for a moment, she spoke again, "Sam, I'm only going to tell you this once, so pay attention, because there would be some angry people if they found out I'd said this."

"Okay, I'm listening." he replied, turning his total attention to her.

"This might sound totally ridiculous to you, but, when people join that band they change." she said quickly.

"They change? Okay, I'll bite, how do they change?" he asked.

"They turn into totally different people. Kara's attractive, right?" she asked him from out of nowhere.

"Yeah, she's not too bad. So?"

"Up until a year ago Sam, that woman weighed twice as much, and had long blonde hair, with a major acne problem. Then suddenly after her and her brother joined Socket, she magically loses weight, gets good hair, and her acne problem clears right up."

"So, maybe she just decided to change herself for the better, there's nothing odd about that, people do it all the time."

"So you mean to tell me that it's normal to lose that much weight in less than a month?"

"Hmm? That is a bit odd, but still…"

"Kara and her brother were also less than mediocre players, then boom. They haven't hit not one sour note since. And it's not just the physical changes, Sam. She found her brother dead, well her and Steve did, in the woods behind the apartment they shared."

"Hold up a minute. Her brother was one of the victims?" Sam asked.

"Yes, he was the drummer your cousin is here to replace. I have a friend whose husband is on the police force, and she told me that he was the first to arrive on the scene after they received the 911 call. He said Steve and Kara were sitting on the couch watching MTV2, drinking coffee and eating sausage biscuits. It was as if finding your brother dead was a common occurrence to her by how she was reacting. She didn't even cry, Sam. And not even a day later they had already put an ad in the paper for his replacement."

"That isn't your typical way of showing grief, but maybe it's how she handles it. What about Mr. Personality?" He asked, nodding at Caleb. "What's his story?"

"Well, he's probably the only remaining member who has a heart for once. Tom, that's Kara's brother, was Caleb's best friend. He got Caleb in the band after the original guitar player was found dead, and it seemed more like they were the ones related, not Tom and Kara. When they found Tom dead, it almost killed Caleb. They'd been friends since they were babies, and he really felt as if he'd lost his brother. It was rough for a week or so afterwards. He went kinda loopy for a bit and even accused Steve of being the one who had caused Tom's death. He said he was going to quit the band I don't know how many times, and he hated Kara with a passion. Two days ago, he just up and calmed down, out of nowhere. Acts like nothing happened between them, but you can tell he still hates them, no matter how hard he tries to hide it. I think they must have threatened him or something to make him quit acting how he was." she finished.

"Did he develop super human playing ability too when he joined up? Like the woman and her brother?"

"Caleb was always a gifted guitarist, but even he messed up sometimes. Not any more though. So I guess the answer to your question is yes, he did."

"You sure know a lot about him. Are you a Caleb groupie?" Sam asked jokingly.

"He's my brother, stupid. He got me this job bar tendering to help pay for the medical school classes I take during the mornings." she answered huffily. "Why do men always jump to conclusions and open their mouths before they know anything? It is definitely a trait that makes them the more ignorant of the sexes."

"Oh, sorry then ma'am. I know women never would do anything like that. Wait, I'm wrong. Didn't you just jump to the conclusion earlier that I wasn't old enough to drink? So I guess that makes you fall into the ignorant category too." Sam said with a sarcastic smile.

"Okay, truce?" she asked with a smile, holding her hand out to shake.

"Truce." Sam said after a moment, and shook her hand.

"They're about to stop playing, so let me close in saying that I just think there's something going on in that band, and it must be big, because after Tom died I've never seen Caleb as scared as he was then. With all the deaths, it might not be the best thing for Dean to get involved with them." she finished, and stood up, giving him a smile, and walked away.

Yeah, well it does just as much good for you to tell him as me, Sam thought with a frown, watching her retreating figure.

The band was done and after much cheering and clapping Steve said into the mic, "Well boys and girls. I think we've found our new drummer. What do you think? Do you all like Dean as much as we do?"

They exploded into applause, yelling his name, making it very clear that they did indeed agree with the band.

"Well then there you have it Dean! Welcome to Socket!" he yelled, to which Dean stood up smiling and modestly took a little bow before sitting right back down.

Looking at his watch and seeing it was after one am, Sam wondered if the great drummer was planning on leaving anytime soon. He had a lot he wanted to tell him about what he'd learnt from Cass, but he was still extremely pissed at him too. Finally, about a half hour later, he saw him.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean said loudly, approaching where his brother sat.

"Dean." Sam said, nodding his head in reply, a stony expression on his face. "Decided to break away from your new friends long enough to talk to me?"

"I'm sorry about all that in the back, Sam. I should have told you what I had planned before we got here, but I knew you'd try and stop me from doing it."

"You're right. I would have, but I'm sure it wouldn't have mattered anyway. Since my opinions and thoughts are apparently not as important to you as yours are to me."

"No, that's not true, Sam. They are important, it's just that I'm not going to sit around and be treated like some damn invalid that everyone thinks they have to walk around on pins and needles. I'm not a child, Sam, and I'll be damned if I'll be treated like one by my baby brother, who could've cared less about me until recently if you want to be totally honest." Dean said in reply. "So back off!"

"Okay, Dean. I've had enough of your bullshit. I have always cared about you. I'm so tired of you saying I don't! If it weren't for you I wouldn't even be looking for dad. I put my whole life on hold for you because I didn't want you to have to do this alone. What do I get in return though? Nothing, except you constantly telling me to back off. I care about you, Dean, and I just don't want to see you hurt again, but since you have a different opinion of me, I'll tell you what, Mr. Badass, I don't need anyone but myself. After we finish this one, I'm gone. You want to keep running around doing stupid shit, endangering your life everyday, then fine. Do it, but I'm not going to help you anymore. You won't do anything I ask, ever. You make all the decisions without even bothering to let me in on what's going on. You don't care about what I think, so you can have it the way you like." Sam retorted heatedly then quickly told Dean what the woman had told him before he could say anything. "And now that you know that, Dean, I'll be going back to the hotel." he said, standing up and moving away from his brother.

"Sam. Wait a minute. I said I'm sorry." Dean said, walking quickly and grabbing his arm.

"You always say that, but then you just do the same shit again, Dean. You promised me back in Bradford that you would take things easy and let me handle the hard stuff. You lied. All you do is lie to me. You didn't tell me about your heart problem, so obviously I'm not considered important enough to know key things about you. For all I know, you could know where dad is, and just don't think I'm important enough to know that either. You sure do jump to his defense every time I say his name in a tone you think is inappropriate. You never even told me you could play the drums, Dean. Why you even came and got me to help you, I'll never know. You have never needed me, Dean, and you never will. I love you, but like I said, after this, I'm heading back home. Hey Cass! Can you give me a ride?" he called out to the blonde, who was preparing to leave. When she nodded, he walked away from his brother, saying over his shoulder, "Guess I'll see you sometime tomorrow if you decide to come to the room that is. If not, then I'll do some research in town and leave you a note with what I find out. Maybe you could do the same." and was gone.

Dean felt as if he'd been punched in the face.

Sam was going to leave him after this, and it was his own entire fault.

Maybe he was just blowing smoke.

No, his brother was serious; his tone and facial expressions had shown that much.

Looking back to where the rest of the band members stood talking to a group of people, he knew Sam was right, and maybe if he told them he had changed his mind, his brother would forgive him, because no matter what Sam thought. Dean did need him. He couldn't do this alone. And if Sam left him again, he was sure he'd never get him back. He'd lose the brother he'd tried so hard to keep with him over the past several months.

"Dean!" Steve called out, beckoning him to come closer. "Now on to the fun stuff buddy, the _real_ initiation into the group." he announced when Dean reached them, and put his arm around his shoulders.

"Look man, it's late and I just got into town this afternoon, so I'm beat." Dean replied.

"Now, Dean." Kara said in her deep silky voice. "You're one of us now, so don't you think we at least deserve to give you a real welcome into the family?"

"It won't take long, Dean." Steve pressed. "It's just something we do as a tradition. So come on. We don't have to play again until the day after tomorrow and since we're so good that we don't have to practice. That will give you plenty of time to catch up on your beauty sleep."

"Not that you need any." Kara said, smiling seductively at him.

Normally, Dean would have found a woman that looks like her very attractive, but something seemed _fake_ about her, and her actions repulsed him for some reason.

Trying to smile naturally he said, "Well, okay. I don't guess it could hurt anything. Just let me run to the bathroom real quick."

"We'll be waiting out front." Steve said, and they walked towards the exit as he went into the bathroom and locked the door.

His hands were shaking, and his chest where he'd been shot throbbed. He felt like shit, mentally and physically and would like nothing more than to just go back to Sam and his hotel room and curl up on his bed to sleep for about three days. Playing drums was not the best thing in the world for someone who had just been what he'd been through to do. It worked his chest muscles big time, and they protested every move he'd made.

Splashing cold water on his face, he stood up and looked in the mirror. He once again had dark circles around his eyes and his skin had a pale pallor to it. Sam was right, he was trying to do too much too soon, and after he went to hang with his new fellow band members tonight and found out what he could from them, he was going to tell them he'd changed his mind, and hopefully Sam would forgive him and not leave.

"Hey Dean!" he heard a voice say loudly, as they knocked on the door. "You coming?"

He looked in the mirror one last time, then sighed and opened the door, seeing Caleb leaning against the wall outside of it.

"Yeah, I'm coming, so lets move." he replied, and started walking towards the door.

"You alright, man?" the dark-haired guitarist asked when he almost tripped walking out the door.

"Yeah. There was just something on the floor there." Dean replied, and they went to the parking lot.

"Caleb, you ride with Dean and show him the way to the place." Steve ordered. The other man nodded, and got in the Impala with Dean.

Looking uneasily at the older of the Winchester brothers, Caleb felt guilt for what they were going to put him through tonight, but it was part of the initiation process and couldn't be helped. He supposed he could try and warn the young man, but automatically struck that thought when he recalled what Steve had promised he would do to his sister if he ever went against them again. And Caleb didn't particularly want to die like Tom and the others. So all he could do was just sit there and play along.

Thinking how shaky Dean had seemed after coming from the bathroom, he wondered if he was sick or something.

He hoped not, because even if it were only something minor, the initiation process would amplify it. He himself had learned that the hard way.

He'd went to Steve's house with a slight headache that night, and by the time they were through, he was in so much pain that he thought it was going to explode.

Oh well.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: They've Got One _Hell _Of a Band

Authors: Cowritten by Michelle (Christie) and Sarah

Rating: PG-13 (maybe R later)

Summary: Dean goes against Sam's wishes and gets in way over his head in their latest case.

Disclaimer: We own nothing about Supernatural, though we'd both like to own Dean!

They've Got One _Hell_ Of a Band

Ch.2

"What's the matter Sam? You two have a lovers spat?" Cass asked, briefly turning her head from the road ahead to look at the brooding man sitting in her passenger seat.

"Ha ha, you're hilarious." was his only response.

After sitting in silence a few minutes longer, she once again tried to talk to him.

"So where are you and your cousin from?" she asked.

"I really don't want to have a get to know each other session right now if you don't mind." he snapped in reply.

"'Scuse me, Mr. Anti-social. You didn't have to bite my head off." she said sarcastically with an indignant huff. "Just trying to make conversation with the strange man I'm being trusting enough to give a ride to."

"Look Cass. I'm sorry. Really." He said after a moment. "It's just Dean is always doing things he shouldn't, and giving me no say so whatsoever."

"_Whoa_. So you guys really aren't _just _cousins." she remarked with a low whistle. "That's just a cover up story, huh? I sometimes surprise myself with how I can read people. I have a hell of a gay-dar, not that I have a problem with that lifestyle or anything." she added quickly.

"_What_? No! It's not like that at all. Yuck!" Sam said with an appalled look on his face. "He is _just _my cousin. You're one sick individual. You'd get along great with Dean."

"Ok, my bad. So what's your beef with him joining the band then? He's a grown man, you know." she said.

Trying to word his thoughts in a manner that wouldn't let on to their profession, he replied, "He's been sick and just got out of the hospital this morning. I just don't want him to hurt himself by doing too much too soon."

"He looked okay to me." she commented, looking at him again.

"That's just Dean for you. Hell, he could be dying and you probably wouldn't ever know until the day he croaks." Sam said, frustration evident on his face.

"Different people handle things different ways Sam." she stated matter-of-factly. "Maybe that's just the way he's most comfortable with. After all, would you like someone fussing over you all the time?"

"Who are you, Dr Phil?" Sam asked with a groan.

"I wish. Wouldn't have to work at a stupid bar to have enough money for school then, would I?"

"No, guess not." Sam said with a smile.

"Well, here we are." she said, pulling into the hotel parking lot.

"Thanks a lot Cass. You're a lifesaver." Sam said, opening his door.

"Not a problem. You didn't really think I'd let you walk home, did you? Somebody could have kidnapped you, and then the only interesting guy I've met in that hole in months would be gone." she replied with a wink. She had to laugh when he actually looked embarrassed by her words, then, putting her hand on his arm to stop him just when he was getting out, added "Family's too important to let stupid quarrels ruin it. You should give him another chance before you give up on him."

"Um… Yeah, you're right. See you later?" he asked after a pause, and stood there smiling goofily at her for a moment when she said, "You bet you will." then turned around and walked to the door to his room, waving at her when she honked her horn at him before she pulled off.

"Woo hoo, score one for Sam!" he exclaimed, walking in and flopping down on the bed with a satisfied sigh. He didn't want to have another serious relationship for a long time, but what could a little flirting hurt? He was a 22-year-old man after all.

Dean will be impressed by this; he always says I need to loosen up.

Dean.

Oh crap, maybe I was a_ little _hard on him, Sam thought recalling the look of shock and disbelief on his brother's face when he told him he'd be leaving again after this.

He was cooped up in that hospital for a month. Can I blame him for wanting to try and get things back to normal after that?

He didn't even come to talk to me about it though, Sam thought, looking at his brother's empty bed. If he cared he would have come here instead of running off with those freaks, wouldn't he? So maybe subconsciously he would be relieved if I left, I am the one who ends up getting hurt ninety percent of the time when we go on hunts and causing him all that extra stress and worry over it. He might really be better off if I did leave.

Laying back and putting his pillow over his head with a groan, he suddenly started laughing, remembering how he had called Cass Dr. Phil. And here_ I _am trying to analyze a two-minute conversation I had with my brother. I'm certainly one to talk.

After letting loose a big yawn, he got up and taking off his jeans and shirt, Sam lay back down in his boxers and turned the TV on, flipping the channels until he finally let it stay on Comedy Central where "South Park" was on. He needed something happy to watch, and nothing was funnier than badly animated little kids cussing like sailors. It was one of his brother's favorite shows, and though he'd never really thought much of it, other than the immaturity it displayed, he found himself laughing along with the kid who liked to insult everyone, even his friends and family.

His eyes growing heavy, Sam once again let his mind drift to his analyzing of his and his brother's relationship. Dean was kind of like the chunky kid, though Sam would never tell him that. God forbid, Dean be compared to anyone other than some macho badass, much less a big, chunky, potty-mouthed cartoon character. Still, they both had similarities. Dean and his carefree, tough- guy attitude, who loved his brother more than anything, but would never say it because he didn't

want to lose face by partaking in a chick flick moment. And the chunky kid, who always insulted his friends and family, but wouldn't have anyone if he didn't have them. In the end, they always forgave him and acted like nothing happened, and if they could do it, he could too.

Oh my god, I can't believe I'm comparing Dean to a cartoon character. Those two beers I had must've really got to me. And once he thought about it again, Dean wasn't anything like that chunky kid. He was a bit bossy sometimes, but wasn't near as bad as the cartoon kid.

Go to sleep, Sam, he ordered himself with a smile, and minutes later he was drifting off, a picture of Dean in his head wearing one of those hats like they did on the cartoon, talking in that one kids voice, saying, "Oh my god. You killed Kenny. You bastard."

(Steve's House)

"So, what exactly happened to the guy I'm replacing?" Dean asked, leaning back on the couch he was sitting on, looking at the three other people with what he hoped came off as innocent curiosity on his face.

"He's dead." Kara answered bluntly.

"Really? I'm sorry. How? He have a wreck or something?" Dean asked, hoping he wasn't pressing his luck by doing so.

"He got eaten alive." Steve replied, with what resembled a smile on his face. "By an escaped animal."

"Ow." Dean exclaimed with a grimace. "Did they ever find it?"

"No, and I don't imagine they ever will." Steve answered, and Dean could have sworn the man licked his lips after saying this.

"It's no big loss anyway." the woman commented, "He was starting to loose his oomph, so we needed some new blood in the band."

"He was your _brother,_ Kara." Caleb said angrily through gritted teeth, glaring at her.

"Like I said, no big loss." she replied, looking at her fingernails, an expression of boredom on her face.

"You're such a bitch." Caleb hissed at her.

"I know." she replied, lifting her middle finger at him.

"Now children, we don't want to make a bad first impression on the new member of our family, do we?" Steve asked, smiling sweetly at them.

"I wouldn't dream of it." the woman said silkily, winking at Dean.

He had to suppress a shudder at this, and instead smiled flirtatiously in return, turning on the ole Dean charm as he started asking her questions, "So Kara, how long have you been in the band?" he asked when the other two left the room for a minute, taking a drink of his third beer, using the opportunity to pump the woman, who obviously was into him for information.

"Oh, since the beginning." she answered, putting her hand on his knee.

"Ah, a founding member." he said, mentally stopping himself from knocking her hand away. "Was it you, your brother, Steve and Caleb originally?" he asked.

"No, that little prick wasn't with us at first. We had a _real_ guitar player." she replied, a look of intense dislike on her face, while rubbing Dean's knee at the same time.

"Why'd he leave the band?" Dean asked.

"You know what? You sure do ask a lot of questions." she said, looking at him with suspicion.

"I just like to know as much as I can about investments in my future is all. Is that a _bad _thing?" he asked, putting his hand on top of hers, thinking to himself, 'The things a man has to do just to get a little info.'

"No, I suppose not." she said with a seductive smile, before replying to his earlier question, "He's dead too."

"What?" he asked, feigning surprise. "Maybe I should've thought twice about signing up."

"You'll be fine." she said, squeezing his leg, adding "As long as you remember where your loyalties lie."

Before he could question her remark, Steve walked back into the den and sat down on the other side of Dean holding a clear bottle of a strange greenish-colored liquid. Caleb followed shortly thereafter, sitting across the room, not looking at his band mates.

"You two kids having fun getting to know each other?" Steve asked, smiling lazily at them.

"I think we're going to be getting along just fine, don't you, Dean?" Kara asked.

Dean nodded his head, staring at the bottle in the other man's hands.

"Well, folks, I think it's time for me to hit the road." he said, standing up quickly. He didn't need any psychic abilities to know that whatever the green liquid was for was bad, and he needed to leave now. "I'll hook back up with you tomorrow." He hadn't learned much tonight, but he did have an inkling that the three victims fellow band members had a lot more to do with their demise than they let on, and he was confident that he and Sam could figure out what exactly they did have to do with. So it was time to cut out of here, get back to their room, and get some sleep. He would then make things right with his brother in the morning

"Now, now. No need to be hasty, Dean." Steve said, grabbing his arm and pulling him back down. "You haven't completed your initiation yet.'

"Look man, this is a band, not a fraternity. Last time I checked, there wasn't any initiation to bands." he replied, shrugging the man's hand off.

"This is a different kind of band Dean."

"Fine, what do I have to do then? Run naked down the street?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"It's not that kind of initiation. All you have to do is drink this." Steve replied, holding out the bottle of thick green liquid.

"What is that, man?" Dean asked.

"Just a little concoction we came up with."

"What's in it?"

"Just various types of alcohol and some fruit juices, nothing major." Steve replied, but Dean noticed he averted his eyes while doing so, and seeing this, decided there was

no way in hell he was going to drink that shit.

"Then it can wait until tomorrow. I have to drive back to the hotel you know. Don't want a cop pulling over your new drummer for drunk driving do you? Wouldn't be good publicity." Dean said, standing up quickly and moving out of Steve's reach so he couldn't pull him back down again.

"You can crash here tonight." Steve said, standing up and moving between Dean and the door.

"No can do. My cousin is waiting on me." Dean said flatly.

"He's a grown boy. He'll survive one night without you." Kara said, eyes narrowed, as she rose to stand beside Steve.

"I have a headache and just basically feel like shit. So I am leaving. "Dean stated, walking and shouldering past them.

"Sorry, Dean, we can't let you do that until you drink this." Steve stated, and moved in front of him, once again blocking his path to the door. Then actually turned the doors deadbolt, clicking it into place

"No, I'm leaving, so get the hell out of my way._ Now_." he replied angrily, shoving the man to the side and grabbing the doorknob.

"Dean." Kara said in a whiney voice, and he turned around to find her standing right in front of him, a pout on her face. "I thought we were going to finish getting to know each other."

"No offense, Kara, but you're not my type. Don't get me wrong, I like aggressive women, but for some reason you just don't do it for me." he said with an apologetic grin and turned away from her.

"Wrong answer." he heard her hiss, before what felt like a ton of bricks came crashing down on his head, and all went black

"What the hell Kara?" Caleb asked angrily, glaring at her as he ran over and lifted Dean's limp body, checking his neck for a pulse. "You trying to kill him?"

"You know our little Kara doesn't handle rejection well." Steve said with a grin.

She just smiled, shrugging her shoulders as she set the large glass ashtray she'd hit him with back on the table. "Stopped him didn't it?"

"You are one sick bitch, you know that?" he asked, a look of relief on his face after locating Dean's strong, steady pulse.

"So? Your point is?" she asked, lighting up a cigarette and thumping it into the ashtray she'd hit Dean with after taking a long draw off of it.

"What's done is done, Caleb." Steve interjected. "So just help me put him on the couch and we'll give him the drink."

"You can't give it to him now!" Caleb exclaimed. "Psycho woman just knocked him out, and that will leave one hell of a headache, and you know what that shit does."

"Do not call it _shit,_ Caleb." Steve warned.

"Excuse me, let me use the "proper" term then. You know what the _demon blood _does. Is that better?" he asked sarcastically.

"We have no choice, Caleb, he's not being cooperative. So help me now and shut up before you piss me off even more than you already have!"

"Why don't we just let him play without drinking it? He's better than Tom was without it." Caleb suggested.

"You know the deal, Caleb. He has to drink it." Steve answered, looking at him steadily as he added, "Now, do as I say. I'm not asking you again."

"Ooo, please disobey again." Kara begged. "I would really enjoy _you_ dying."

"Screw you, bitch." Caleb said, and grabbing Dean's upper body, he and Steve laid him on the couch.

Opening the bottle, Steve poured the thick liquid into Dean's mouth, and put his hand over his nose and mouth, causing him to swallow by reflex, then, with a satisfied smile, patted him on the head and sat down, saying, "Now we wait."

They didn't have to wait long. Not fifteen minutes later, Dean sat straight up on the couch, a confused look on his face.

"What the hell did you do to me?" he asked, putting his hand to his throbbing head, as he got up from the couch.

The three other people in the room said nothing, just watching his actions.

He got halfway to the door before he fell to the ground, a searing pain shooting through him.

"What-" he started to ask when he could breathe again, but they didn't get to hear the rest of his question because it was cut off with a strangled scream when another jolt of pain went coursed through him.

"God, what a baby you are." Kara said, getting up, walking slowly to where he laid writhing on the ground, and put one leg on each side of him, before settling on his stomach, straddling his struggling form. "You know what, Caleb?" she asked, looking at Dean with a look of curiosity, fascinated by the look of pain on his face. "I think he could be even more of a pussy than you were, but a much better looking one." she said, then snickered at her own words.

Giving Caleb no chance to respond, she turned her attention back to the man lying beneath her.

"Poor baby." she said, putting a hand on his flushed, sweaty face. "Does it hurt?" she asked, turning her head to the side, staring with emotionless eyes as she waited for his response.

"G-get off me, bitch." Dean managed to say before being barraged by more pain.

"Is that any way to talk to your friend, Dean?" she asked with a hurt look. He let out another strangled gasp and she smiled indulgently at him, saying, "You could have made this a lot easier on yourself if you'd just cooperated. Bet you wish you hadn't been so rude now, don't you? This will pass though, Dean, don't worry. It's just a little side effect from our immune systems reaction to the demon blood." she explained, putting a fingertip on the side of his face, capturing the single

tear that he'd let slip from the corner of his eye, and wrinkling her nose with disgust, "Don't you know men aren't supposed to cry Dean. It's a definite sign of weakness."

"Oh, leave him the hell alone!" Caleb exclaimed angrily. "It wouldn't be so bad if you hadn't hit him with that damn ashtray. Can't you do something about your woman?" he asked Steve, who was observing her actions with a look of amusement.

"Let her have her fun, Caleb." was his only reply.

"Are you weak, Dean?" Kara continued with her "fun" as he'd called it. "A big strong man like you doesn't strike me as being weak, but you can't judge a book by its cover, can you? Did the bad woman hurt your little head?" she asked in a taunting voice, leaning closer to where her face was touching his and kissing his lips softly.

Then as she was sitting back up, she was almost thrown off due to a fit of coughing that overcame him; she caught her balance and looked down at her shirt, frowning when she saw flecks of blood sprayed across the front.

"Damnit! This is an $85 shirt you idiot." she exclaimed angrily, smacking him in the head, then turned to Steve, pouting as she said, "Baby, look what he did to my shirt. He ruined it."

Seeing her shirt speckled with blood, Steve raised his eyebrow and said, "Well, that's new. I don't think anyone's ever coughed up blood before after drinking it."

"What?" Caleb asked, looking at them with an alarmed look on his face, coming back into the room after using the bathroom and catching the last words that Steve said.

"He ruined my shirt!" Kara repeated angrily. "And blood stains never come out." she added, still sitting on top of Dean.

Caleb saw the blood on her shirt and pulled her up roughly by the arm saying, "Get off of him!" then knelt down beside Dean on the floor.

"Steve, this isn't normal man." he announced. "The side effects usually wear off by now, and if anything, he's getting worse."

"Oh well." was Steve's only reply.

"He's coughing up blood man. That can't be a good thing. We need to get him help." Caleb said frantically when Dean coughed again, sending more of the blood onto his clothes.

"Sure thing, Caleb. We'll just dial 911 and tell them that we have a guy who we've given demon blood too and he may be allergic because he's having a bad reaction to it. How's that sound, you fucking dumbass?" Steve asked, practically yelling the last two words.

"We can make a story up about what happened." Caleb suggested.

"No! The heats already on us because of Tom and the others deaths, and now our drummer comes down with a mysterious illness after playing once with us? I'm not going to take a chance on it."

"This is different, Steve. He just met us today! He didn't do anything to deserve this like you claim Tom and the others did." Caleb said, trying to talk some sense into the other man.

"Steve, I'm hungry." Kara said, coming back into the room, wearing a fresh shirt. "Lets go to the Waffle House or something."

"Sounds good to me. Come on, Caleb." Steve said, looking at him with flat eyes.

"You just want to up and leave him here, possibly dying on the floor, while you go to the Waffle House?" Caleb asked incredulously.

"Yep. That about sums it up." Steve answered with a shrug. "Don't sweat it, Caleb, if he dies, we can find another drummer. It's no big deal."

"I'm not going, Steve. If you and your crazy woman want to go, then go. But I'm staying here."

"Fine, Caleb, do what you want, but remember, you're just as involved in this as we are and if you do anything stupid, you know who will pay the price."

"Yeah, Caleb." Kara added with a sneer, "You better listen to what Steve says, or that sister of yours will have to be picked up piece by piece when the cops find what's left of her." and smiling sweetly, walked towards the door with Steve.

"Oh yeah. Clean up this mess." Steve ordered over his shoulder." And get the blood out of my Berber carpet while you're at it. I just had it put in last week."

Caleb cursed the day he had let Tom talk him into joining up with these sadistic losers, but he had been gullible then, and his best friend's promises of guaranteed fame seemed more than worth the small price of drinking the blood. Steve and Kara's true self's had come out shortly, but by that time, it was too late for Caleb to change his mind. He even had to stick with them after Tom's death. His best friend since grade school murdered, and he had to just keep right on playing in the band with those who were directly responsible for his death. He had no choice. There was only one way to break the tie, but he wasn't even going to think about that right now.

Turning his attention back to Dean, he saw that the other man had passed out finally.

"I can't just let him die." Caleb said aloud.

They said I couldn't call 911, so I'll just get in touch with his cousin instead, he decided. But how? And how can I assure he won't call the cops as soon as he sees what's been done to Dean. Suddenly he remembered seeing Dean's cousin leave the club with his sister, and he assumed that since Dean had driven the car,

Cass had given the other man a ride home, so she had to know where they were staying, and he could use that information to get in touch with him.

I'll just tell his cousin the truth. Hopefully he'll believe me and understand why he can't call the cops.

Yeah right, not likely to happen, Caleb.

Looking at the panting, sweat and blood covered man on the floor, and deciding he had no choice, he took out his cell phone from his coat pocket and dialed his sister's number.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Discliamer: We no own.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. We've been really busy with the holidays and all. Enjoy!

Sam was jerked into consciousness by the sound of someone beating on the door to the motel room. Looking through sleepy eyes at the clock beside his bed, he got up and trudged towards the door, cursing his brother under his breath.

The beating continued and Sam yelled out in annoyance,"Dammit, Dean! I'm coming!"

The one night Sam was actually having a good dream, leave it to Dean to come dragassing in and ruin it. He had a major lecture on his thoughtlessness coming his way .

Reaching the door and jerking it open he said,"What happened to your key?" and stopped short when he saw that it was indeed Dean, but he wasn't alone.

"Hi again." Cass said with a wry smile, supporting one side of Dean while Caleb did the other."Nice boxers."

Ignoring her comment, he gave his full attention to his brother, who was awake, but looking at him with glazed, unfocused eyes.

"What happened? What did you do to him?" Sam asked angrily, taking his brother's arm from Caleb, and practically carrying him to his bed, where he laid him down gently.

"Dean?" he said, taking his brother's sweaty face between his hands, "Talk to me, bro. Tell me what's wrong." he said, trying to keep the panic from his voice.

"Sammy?" Dean asked, his eyes clearing for a moment, but whatever was wrong took hold of him again, and he moaned as his back arched in pain.

"Yeah, it's me, Dean. I'm right here." Sam replied, gripping his hand tightly, reaching for the telephone intending to call an ambulance, but was stopped from doing so by Caleb jerking the cord from the wall.

"Sorry, man, I can't let you do that." he said, a true look of regret on his face.

Sam howled and dove on the shorter man, his features twisted with anger as he flung him against the wall.

"I'm going to kill you!" he screamed, and Cass let out a yell of shock at his actions.

Taking a deep breath, visibly trying to calm himself, Sam said venomously, "Why did you do that, Caleb? You brought him here to me for a reason, so I could help him, right? So, why the hell would you yank the phone line from the wall? Now I'm really confused, but since your sister is here, I'm going to give you a chance to give me a reason I shouldn't break your neck, you asshole!"

"Sam, this isn't helping your brother any." Cass interrupted, sitting down on the bed beside Dean, putting a cool hand on his cheek, and frowning at how hot he was. "Don't you have a cell phone or something to call with?" she asked worriedly.

Looking over at them, he saw Dean appeared to have lost consciousness, and his fear and worry for his brother pushed down the anger considerably. He released his hold on Caleb, nodded at Cass, and walked over to dig into his brother's coat pockets, searching for the cell phone he always kept with him.

"You can't call the police or ambulance." Caleb stated. "If you do they will kill my sister, man, and me. The me part I don't really care much about, but I'm not going to let anything happen to Cass. So, put down that cell phone right now." he ordered, a dangerous, almost feral looking glint now in his eyes.

"What will you do If I don't, Caleb?"Sam asked, glaring at him, as he prepared to dial 911.

"This."Caleb answered, and before Sam knew what happened, the phone was knocked from his hand, he was thrown to the floor with his arm twisted painfully, the other man's knee in his back. "I said, you're not calling anyone."

"Stop it, Caleb, please!" Cass said, jumping up quickly from where she sat beside Dean on the bed, and moved towards the two men, trying to pull her brother off of Sam, who was squirming beneath him, biting his lip so as not to yell out in pain. It felt like Caleb was about to break his arm, but he wasn't about to give the crazy bastard the joy of hearing him yell. "Get off of him right now. You're hurting him!" she screamed.

"Yeah? Well, it's his own fault. I told the little shit to put the phone down, Cass." he said, snarling, anger pulsing through his body. Digging his knee in deeper, added, "But no one ever listens, do they, Sam?"

"He's worried about Dean, and he has a right to be! He could be _dying,_ Caleb. Please let him up before you break his arm and let him call for help."she said, putting her hand on his shoulder and trying to pull him away again.

"Get off me!" Caleb roared, and flung his arm out, knocking her away, sending her crashing into the wall, where she yelping with pain and shock when her head bounced against it.

"Oh my god, Cass! I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, her cry breaking through the fury that enveloped his body, and he jumped up, releasing his hold on Sam, and ran to kneel beside her. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I? Please, tell me I didn't hurt you." he said, putting his hand out to help her up.

"Don't touch me." she said through teeth clenched with anger, looking at him with disgust. "I'm fine, and I don't need any help from you, so just stay away from me, Caleb."

"You know I would never purposely hurt you, Cass. It's not me, I can't help it." he pleaded.

"You are a monster, Caleb, just like Steve, and Kara. So why don't you quit trying to act like you're not." she said in reply, tears forming in her eyes.

"I really hate to interrupt this touching moment, but I need you to hand me that cell phone laying beside you right now, Cass. My brother needs help, and he's going to get it." Sam said, and they looked up to see the youngest Winchester standing over them, a gun pointed steadily at Caleb, adding, "Maybe you can kick my ass , but I bet my friend here is a totally different story altogether, unless you can dodge bullets too, and I'm more than willing to put that to the test if you want to try me, _Caleb_."

"Please, man, don't do this. They will kill her." Caleb said pleadingly as his sister picked up the phone and handed it to Sam.

"This can't go on, Caleb. _Call_." Cass said solemnly to Sam, then went to check on Dean.

Sam was putting the phone to his ear when he heard Cass gasp, and turned to see Dean was sitting up, grasping her arm by the wrist, a look of confusion on his face.

"It's okay, Dean. I'm not going to hurt you."Cass said calmly.

"Dean?" Sam said, staring at his brother, who looked with wide eyes around the room, stopping when his gaze landed on Caleb.

"Dean?" Sam repeated, turning off the phone and moving towards his brother.

He then turned his gaze from Caleb to look at Sam, then down at his own shirt, seeing the blood on the front of it, and wordlessly rose unsteadily up from the bed, and walked towards the bathroom, stopping once to lean against the wall along the way, then before Sam could reach him, stood up straight and continued into the room saying over his shoulder, "Gonna take a shower." then closed and locked the door.

"What the hell?" Sam asked aloud, then walked to the door and knocked.

"Dean! Open this door right now!" he ordered, still reeling from shock at his brother's seemingly amazing recovery. "Please!"

"Go away, Sam." came Dean's muffled reply.

"Hell no! I will not go away, you will open this door right now, Dean Winchester or I'll kick it in!" Sam threatened angrily.

"Just chill, Sammy. I'll be right out." Dean's muffled voice said through the door. "I just want to get out of these nasty clothes if that's alright with you, _mom_."

"Five minutes, Dean." Sam relented after a pause. His brother sounded like his usual smartass self, so maybe he really was okay. "You hear me? _Five minutes_, after that the door comes down."

"Yes ma'am. I hear you loud and clear." he replied, and Sam sighed, moving reluctantly away from the door to sit in one of the two chairs that sat on either side of the small dining table in the room. He glared at Caleb who stood leaning against the wall, a look of self loathing on his face as he stared at his sister.

"So, Caleb, gonna tell me what's going on now, or do you want to throw your sister against the wall again?" he asked with a sneer.

"I didn't mean to do it. It's just when I get angry I loose control..." he said, his eyes never leaving Cass as he spoke, then added sadly "Maybe you should shoot me. I'd be better off dead anyway, at least then I couldn't hurt anyone else that I care about."

"_What_? Don't ever say that, Caleb." Cass said, her head jerking up at his words. She rose from the bed and approached her brother, any fear and anger she felt dissipating when she'd heard his words. "None of this is your fault, you are a good person, a victim in this as much as anyone else, and I know you would never hurt me or anyone else purposely. I was just mad okay? You're my brother, and I love you. So don't ever say anything like that again, please." she said, hugging him tightly.

Sam watched them, thinking how he wished he could hug his own brother sometimes, and tell him he loved him without Dean going all macho and accusing him of trying to have a chick-flick moment. He knew he needed to prod Caleb for more information, but decided to let him and his sister have a few minutes first.

He felt his anger towards the other man ebbing away as he observed them. He was only trying to protect his sister, and Dean _was_ okay now, hopefully.

Inside the bathroom, Dean was standing under the soothing water from the shower, his head leaning against the wall. He felt,well, the only way he could describe it was funny. He felt funny, like he was him, but not him.

He remembered what Steve and the others had done to him, and though he wasn't in pain anymore, the echo of it reverberated through his body, and he half expected the crushing feeling he had felt in his chest to return at any second, that it was just toying with him, trying to make him think he was okay now, only to come rushing back when he let down his guard. In a way, it had been worse than when he'd been shot, at least then he knew why it had hurt.

He also couldn't get the coppery taste to leave his mouth, even after brushing his teeth several times as he stood in the shower. He spit again, expecting to see more blood against the white of the shower floor, but there was none there and he sighed with relief.

There was a strange energy coursing through his body, and, to be honest, Dean actually felt better physically than he had in a long time, all the fatigue that had still been plaguing him a month after having been shot lifted, but he could sense the underlying wrongness to it, knowing that this strength and energy was caused by the blood they had made him drink back at Steve's house, and that, in the end, it was a bad thing, no matter how much his body tried to tell him differently.

He was going to have to find out what demon the blood had actually came from. He and Sam would have to research how to reverse whatever it had done to him, but, in order to do that, he was going to have to do something he really didn't want to, that Sammy would fight him tooth and nail against doing, and that was go back and play with the band more. He needed to gain Steve's trust until he could find out what demon he had made whatever deal with that he had, and where it was so that he and Sam could destroy it.

In the process, they could also insure that no one else be killed by the creature like the three former band members had been, and he also had a big debt to repay to his fellow musicians after it was over. He was looking forward to that part especially.

First, you have to pull yourself together and get out of the shower tough guy, he thought to himself, knowing the five minutes Sam had given him had surely passed by now, and he didn't particularly want them to have to pay for a new bathroom door when Sam kicked this one in.

Getting out and wrapping a towel around his waist, he spit one last time, and satisfied that there was no blood in his mouth when he saw it was clear, took a deep breath, unlocking and opening the door.

It didn't surprise him to see Sam standing right outside the door, and he had no doubt that if he'd stayed in there a minute longer his baby brother would have made good his threat of kicking the door in.

"Nice boxers, Spidey." Dean said in greeting, snickering when Sam turned red with embarrassment as he looked down, seeing that he indeed was still wearing only the ones with Spiderman on them that Jess had given to him as a joke after they had went to see the movie together several years before.

"Ah crap."Sam muttered, and hurriedly grabbed his jeans that were draped over one of the chairs and pulled them on. "Least I'm not naked." he retorted lamely, looking at Dean and his towel.

"Do you know how many women would pay to see me in nothing but a towel?"Dean asked, leisurely digging into his bag to find some clothes.

"No, and I really don't care, but I do care about how you're feeling." he replied, concern on his face. "So how do you feel?"

"I feel great, better than great actually." Dean answered honestly, then went back into the bathroom to put his clothes on, emerging a minute later, fully dressed.

"Really? I'm not going to say I'm not happy about it, because I am, but it is a little odd considering how you were when Caleb and Cass first brought you back here..." Sam said, continuing their conversation where they'd left it off.

"I'm as lost on that one as you are, Sammy." Dean replied, flopping down on his bed, and turning his head to look at Cass and Caleb, acknowledging their presence for the first time as he said, "Maybe Caleb will fill in a few blanks for us though, oh, and by the way, thanks for bringing me here, man." he added, nodding his head at him.

"No problem," he said, "And to answer your question, it's the blood that did it. I thought it wasn't going to effect you the same as it did the rest of us, but now I guess it just took longer to move through your system."

"What do you know about the demon that Steve gets the blood from? Have you ever seen it?" Sam asked Caleb.

"No, I've never seen it. I don't think any of the band members ever have except Steve, not even the bitch." Caleb replied. "And though I've tried to broach the subject before, he keeps pretty tight lipped about it."

"Tell me, Caleb, do you want your life back the way it was?" Dean asked.

"More than anything else." he replied emphatically.

"Then it's your lucky day, because me and Sammy can do that for you, and for myself also." Dean said.

"Yeah right. You have no idea what you've gotten involved in Dean."

"Lets just say that me and my brother deal with this kinda thing first hand." Sam chimed in. "And we _can_ help. We just have to do a little detective work first."

"And make sure the demon doesn't kill anyone else in the process." Dean said.

Lowering his eyes, Caleb thought to himself, like I said Dean, you have no idea what you've gotten into, but didn't have the heart to tell him the most important thing yet.

The demon wasn't what killed the others, it was the band, and now that Dean was a member, he would sooner or later have to do the same. Whether he liked it or not.

TBC

Ugh, so sorry we haven't updated in a while. Hopefully this chapter was a good enough! Review please, please, please!


	4. Chapter 4

Title:They've Got One _Hell _Of a Band

Authors:Co-written by Michelle and Sarah

Rating:PG-13 (maybe R later)

Summary: Dean goes against Sam's wishes and gets in way over his head in their latest case.

Disclaimer: We own nothing about Supernatural, though we'd both like to own Dean!

A/N: Sorry, about the wait, we've been a abit busy. Here's chapter four. Don't forget to review, they really encourage us to write more!

They've Got One _Hell_ Of a Band

Chapter 4

"Well, I'll be damned. Looks like we won't have to put out that ad after all." Steve said, in his usaul bored, monotone voice, when Dean, accompanied by Caleb, entered his basement the next morning after he opened the door. Not really seeming the least bit surprised to see him despite his words.

"Guess not." Dean said with a sneer, rearing back and punching him in the face.

"No, stop it Dean!" Caleb exclaimed loudly in surprise, struggling to pull him off of Steve.

They'd had _a plan_, and this wasn't part of it at all. What the hell was he thinking?

Finally he was able to subdue Dean, and was shocked when Steve smiled, wiping the blood coming out of his nose on his black shirt sleeve and said, "

Nah, it's alright, Caleb. I deserved that. It's not a problem. You done?" he asked Dean, who glared at him for a minute longer and then said in reply,

"Yeah, I'm done. Consider yourself lucky though 'cause your ass deserved much worse."

"Sure, whatever, man." Steve said with a shrug and sat back down on the couch where he'd been before they'd entered. Looking at Dean again, he tilted his head to the side and asked casually "So, Dean, tell me. How ya feeling today, man?"

"I'm alive, and that's a lot more than I expected after that shit you pulled last night."

"Yeah, yeah. You're alive. That, we've already determined, but how do you _feel_?" he asked again.

"Well, I feel..good."Dean finally answered after a moment's thought.

"Good? That's all? You just feel good?" Steve asked incredulously, looking at Dean as if he were crazy.

"Ok, so maybe I feel a little better than good. I feel well..."

"Great. You feel great, right?" Steve interrupted enthusiastically, showing the first emotions that Dean had witnessed from him. "Like you're a different person?"

"I'll admit, I do feel pretty juiced."

"This is just the beginning man. That shit you drank, it's changed you. Just like it did us."he said, motioning with his head at Caleb as he spoke.

"Don't you think that maybe you should ask people before you go changing them Steve-o?" Dean asked with an angry sneer. "Just a thought, but it's what one might consider a common courtesy."

"Say, I had asked you. Just walked up and said, 'Hey Dean, we can make you the best damn drummer in the fucking world, promise you fame, fortune, no more sickness and all you have to do is drink some demon blood.' what would you have said? You'd have told me I was a nut job right? Thought I was crazy?"

"Crazy? Hmm...Let's see .Well, yeah, and just to let you know, that one's still out there in the realm of possibilities." Dean replied, raising his eyebrows and snorting through his nose at the man. "And why do I get the feeling there's a little more to it than just surviving the blood drinking? That doesn't sound like much of a trade-off to me. What's the demon getting out of it? The joy of coming to hear us play at the club every night?"

"I know it's all a bit much to take in right away, but I think that given time, you'll come to understand that this is the best thing that's ever happened to you Dean-o." Steve said with a sneer. "And you'll learn all you need to soon enough."

"I guess we'll just have to see about that, won't we?"

"I guess so, but let me make something perfectly clear to you. You're either with us or you're against us, simple as that. So, before we waste any more time on you, which is it?" Steve asked, the smile disappearing from his face, and to Dean, his question came out sounding more like a threat than a choice.

"What the hell?" Dean said with a shrug. "What have I got to lose?" He didn't take to kindly to being threatened, but he was going to play it cool till he learned all he could.

"So, you're in?"

"I'm in." Dean answered nodding his head, feeling a bit uneasy about not knowing exactly what he'd agreed to being "in" about.

"Good." was Steve's only reply, and, at that moment, a female voice asked,

"Baby, which do you think I should go with: the red or the black?" Kara asked, walking into the room holding two very slinky dresses.

"I'd say black is definitely your color." Dean replied before the other man could. Grinning in satisfaction when the woman dropped one of the dresses in surprise.

"You're alive." she said in disbelief.

"Yeah. Really sorry to disappoint you there, darling, but hey, you gave it your best efforts." he replied with a smirk and a wink.

"No. I didn't." she said, recovering quickly. Narrowing her eyes and giving him a malicious grin of her own, she added. "Not by a long shot."

"Well, whenever you're ready for another go at it. Just let me know. It will be one time when I'll have no problem whatsoever hitting a woman. Though I do consider you that in the loosest meaning of the term possible."

He could have sworn she actually hissed and looked as though she was about to pounce on him when Steve spoke up.

"Kara, down girl." he said, trying to make it seem as if he were joking, but Dean didn't fail to notice how the woman immediately backed away from him. He then looked at Dean as he spoke to her, "He has agreed to put the whole mess from last night behind us and be part of the band. I do apologize wholeheartedly for Kara's behavior though, Dean. She's acts a bit erratically at times. My little loose cannon." he said, smiling fondly at the woman.

It seemed as if Dean could actually feel his blood boiling with anger just looking at the woman who'd enjoyed his pain so much the night before, and decided that even though he may have to be nice and agreeable with Steve if he wanted to find out what they had done to him, there was no way that bitch was going to get the same treatment.

"We're playing tonight boys. We'll all meet at the club around nine since we're not playing until 10." Steve said.

"What, we're not going to practice beforehand?" Dean asked in surprise.

"Do we need to?" was the man's reply, and he turned his attention back to the guitar magazine he'd been reading when the two other men had entered.

"Lets go, man." Caleb said, familiar with Steve's mannerism's, knowing that he was dismissing them.

"That's it? That's all you're going to say? Isn't there anything else I need to know about this new arrangement of ours?" Dean pressed, trying to get Steve to talk more.

"Oh yeah, and you'll find out the rest of it tonight after we play, so don't make any plans to be anywhere else." Steve answered, not looking up from his reading

This didn't satisfy Dean in the least, but he could tell that trying to get more out of the man might jeapordize the master plan, so he reluctantly followed Caleb to the door. Passing by Kara who gave him an insincere smile and said, "Catch ya later, Deanie, and be sure to bring that cute cousin of yours to the show. He seems like someone I could really sink my teeth into."

"Not in this lifetime, bitch. He doesn't date dogs." he growled at her in reply.

"We'll just see about that now, won't we?" she asked innocently, adding a little bark at the end of her words.

"Kara." Steve said calmly, and she automatically walked over to where he was and sat down on the couch beside him, but not before winking at Dean first.

It had killed him to be in the same room as Steve and Kara after what had happened . He was in no meaning of the word a submissive person.

He also didn't believe in "forgiving and forgetting".

No matter how good he'd felt upon waking up that morning after only getting two hours sleep, it didn't erase the lingering memory of all the pain he'd been put through by his so-called fellow band members.

No, they were going to pay, but he was just going to have to be patient in making them do so.

He, Sam, Caleb, and Cass had had a long talk that morning before they'd went their separate ways. His brother had not been happy with his plans to infiltrate the band, even with Caleb's assistance, but Dean had finally convinced him of its necessity.

Sam had headed to the library to start researching on any local tales of demons who made Faustian deals in the town's history, Cass headed home to get rested up before work that night, and he and Caleb had went to Steve's. During that talk, they'd worked out a sort of plan of action, and Caleb had informed him of Steve's strange ways and other little things. Dean knew there was still a lot that Caleb had yet to tell him, that, given time, would eventually come out.

Hopefully after tonight, their course of action would be made much more clear.

No, Dean Winchester wasn't a patient man. It just wasn't his nature, but something told him that this time, he had no choice unless he wanted this to all end badly.

That bitch wasn't going to touch his little brother though.

I'll kill her first, he thought angrily, remembering her words as he'd left, unconsciously smiling at the thought of doing so as he got into the passenger seat of Caleb's Mustang.

Screw it, he was gonna kill her either way, and at the time, it didn't seem important him that he felt no remorse at making this decision in the least.

"What was that, man?" Caleb asked heatedly after they'd pulled out of the driveway. "The plan was to play it cool, not try and bait Steve. You're lucky he didn't get pissed. Damn lucky."

"And he really wouldn't have thought we were up to something if I came in all smiles after last night?" Dean countered. "Maybe I should have just went right up, shook his hand, and thanked him for almost killing me? Is that what I should have done, Caleb?"

"No, I guess you're right." Caleb finally agreed after a moment. "You just need to be careful what you say though."

"Why, will he sic his demon on me if I don't?"

Caleb didn't reply to this, and the rest of the ride back to the hotel was spent in silence.

(that night)

"Well, kids, we had us a talent scout from Geffen out in the crowd tonight." Steve said, walking up to the bar where the rest of the band sat. Having finished playing their set for the night, they were having a few drinks before heading back to Steve's.

"Looks like maybe all our hard work might finally pay off." Kara said. "And it's about damn time."

"So you guys haven't had any offers from music labels before?" Dean asked out of curiosity. "I mean after all you play flawlessly, even Kara."

"It's all about getting the right people in the band, Dean." Steve answered with a shrug. "That's part of the deal, and so far we've had a few problems keeping some of our previous members properly focused on the goal. I'm hoping now that you've joined us, we might get it right this time."

"Humph." Kara scoffed, then said, "I doubt it." low under her breath.

"Optimism, love." Steve said, clucking his tongue and shaking his head. "We need optimism."

"Great. We've got trouble coming towards us, Steve." she hissed, looking at someone over his shoulder.

Turning to see what she was talking about, Steve found himself face to face with a petite dark-haired girl who was glaring at him, hands on her hips.

"Lauren. So nice to see you." he said sarcastically.

Dean was watching with interest when the girl suddenly smacked the singer in his face then started yelling at him.

"I know about all of you fucking bastard!" she yelled "I also know what really happened to your brother Kara, and you're going to pay. All of you!" she said, turning, and pointing at each of the other band members as well.

Her eyes temporarily rested on Dean and she said, "I see how quick you were to replace him, Steve."

"We're a band, Lauren, and the show must go on. You know Tom would have been the first to agree with me on that." Steve said in reply.

"Tom never agreed with you on anything you prick! That's why you killed him. He was tired of your shit and wanted out. You couldn't just let him leave the band peacefully though, could you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Tom was family to us, literally in one case." Steve said trying to sound sincere. "We all loved him, and his death hurt us just as much as you."

"Liar! Love is a word that should never come out of your mouth! Not one of you, not his sister, or even his so called best friend ever cared a shit about him." She said, jabbing her finger at each of them emphatically as she spoke. "But you know what? He told me everything, Steve. I mean _everything. _I'm going to the cops and tell them the truth! All of it, and then every single one of you backstabbing assholes will go to prison!" she finished, just as Cass and one of the other bartenders walked up to them.

"Lauren, you know I'm sorry about Tom, but I've told you once already that you can't come in here and do this." Cass said, putting a hand on the now sobbing girl's shoulder. "You're more than welcome to stay sweetie, but you're gonna have to calm down okay?"

"Calm down, Cass? Do you have any idea what its like to have someone you love someone more than life itself taken away from you?" the girl asked angrily, sniffing as she wiped at her eyes, not giving her to chance to reply though as she continued speaking, "No, you don't, do you? Well, you will when I go to the cops about what Caleb and his buddies did to Tom! Then you'll know, because precious baby brother will have to rot in jail!" and with these words said, she glared one last time at Steve and the others before pushing past Cass and leaving the club.

Caleb lowered his eyes to the ground when Cass looked at him with confusion in her eyes, feeling shamed by the distraught woman's words.

"What did she mean by that, Caleb?" she asked, pulling him a bit away from the others. "I know the whole deal about the demon and such, but surely you guys didn't have anything to do with Tom's death did you? Please tell me that you didn't."

"She was just talking crazy because she's upset, Cass. You know I would never have hurt Tom." he answered finally, but the fact he wouldn't look her in the eyes made her wonder if he was lying.

"Hey, Cass! We need you cause Jess is about to take a 20." one of her co-workers yelled before she could probe her brother further, but, meeting his gaze at last, she said, "We'll finish this conversation later, Caleb." and walked off to man the bar.

He walked back over to join his band members just as Dean was leaving to tell his cousin he wouldn't be home until later.

"Well, folks, I think it's time we broke our new member in, don't you?" Steve asked him and Kara when Dean was out of hearing distance.

"What?" Caleb asked, his head jerking up in surprise.

"Well, we know he's not truly one of us until he's broken in, and I have my doubts as to whether we can trust him, so let's put him to the test." Steve replied with a shrug, taking a drink from his beer.

"Sounds like a plan, baby." Kara said with a feral grin.

"Wait! Don't you think it's a bit soon for this?" Caleb asked anxiously.

"Nah, and anyway, you know whats going to start happening to him if he doesn't do it soon, so what better time than the present?"

"We don't even have a target though? What are we just gonna go pick some random homeless person off the street?" Caleb argued.

"Oh no, we have a target Caleb. A very annoying target who's been nothing but a thorn in our sides for the past month."

"Who?" Caleb asked, then his face paled when realization hit him. "No way, man. Not her."

"Oh, quit being such a little bitch, Caleb." Kara said with a sneer. "It's her own fault for coming in here threatening us."

"He won't do it." Caleb said, looking over to where Dean stood talking to Sam.

"Oh, he will when he learns the whole truth about his new _gift_. He has no choice." Steve replied, a confident look on his face.

"What's up, people? We ready to head to your place?" Dean asked Steve, after rejoining them.

"There's been a little change of plans, Dean. We've decided that we need to pay a visit to a dear old friend tonight."

"Oh, well, I guess I'll catch you guys later then." Dean said. He and Sam really needed to regroup anyway.

"No, no. You're coming too." Steve said with a shake of his head.

"Why?"

"Lets just say it's in all those concerned best interests if you do. Is there a problem?

"Guess not." Dean replied hesitantly. Something about this didn't seem right, but what the hell. It might be someone that he and Sam could go back and talk to afterwards. Maybe they could learn a little more about the others from them.

"Let's go then. Caleb, you and Kara ride together, and I'll go with Dean to show him the way."

Caleb started to argue this decision. He'd hoped to have some time alone with Dean to try and prepare him for what was going to happen, but apparently Steve had honed in on this, so he had no choice but to nod his head and walk out with them towards the cars.

He had a feeling Dean wasn't going to be anywhere near as cooperative as Steve thought, but any way you look at it he really had no choice.

TBC

Next chapter will have some Sam, so all you younger brother lovers, just hold on! R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: They've Got One _Hell _of a Band

Authors: Co-written by Michelle and Sarah

Rating: PG-13 (maybe R later)

Summary: Dean goes against Sam's wishes and gets in way over his head in their latest case.

Disclaimer: We own nothing about Supernatural, though we'd both like to own Dean!

They've Got One _Hell_ Of a Band

Chapter the Fifth:

"I don't like this." Sam said, staring at his brother about to leave the club with the others.

"Don't like what?" Cass asked distractedly as she filled a mug and passed it to the young woman two stools down from Sam.

"This whole plan. Dean shouldn't be going off alone with them!" Sam replied.

Wiping her hands off on the small towel she held, Cass sighed and leaned down, resting her arms on the bar as she looked at him with a frown.

"Yeah, that's what I've been telling Caleb for the past few years myself, Sam, but you know what? He does what he wants, not what I tell him, and I'm willing to bet you anything that Dean is the same way. Am I right?"

"Yeah, but I didn't bet anything, so ha! What good does it do you?" Sam answered with a pout.

"Too bad, guess you'll never know what I wanted in payment then will you?" she asked with a sly grin, and before he could say anything, was called away by a customer.

"Women." Sam said quietly in exasperation, a small smile playing on his lips as he looked at her across the bar.

Put your hormones in check Sam, he chastised himself with a shake of his head, looking away from her. You've got bigger fish to fry here, like finding out where those people were taking your brother before he gets hurt again.

Dean had been adamant that they let this play out in order to find out more about the situation, but, despite his saying that he was perfectly safe with the two men and woman, Sam just didn't buy it. He'd seen what they'd done to Dean the night before, and strongly felt that they couldn't have cared less, with the exception of Caleb possibly, if he'd lived or died. That alone told Sam that his brother was in no meaning of the word possible, _safe_ with them.

No, Sam had almost lost him not long ago, and wasn't about to let an opportunity arise for that to happen again .

So like any good little brother, he was going to let them get a nice little head start and then follow them, whether Dean liked it or not. He just hoped that he'd be able to locate them again after leaving the bar.

He finally decided that they'd had enough time to get to their cars, and that maybe, if he was quick enough, he could get out to the parking lot before they left. He stood up and started to walk away, reaching into his pocket for the car keys when he realized something.

Duh, no car, Sam. How are you gonna follow them without a car? That just blows your little plan all to hell doesn't it? And Dean says you're the smart one, he scoffed. Raising his eyes to see Cass standing at the bar, he decided to try and use a little of the Winchester charm that seemed to never fail his brother and get her to let him borrow her car.

"Hey Cass. I have this huge favor to ask," he said, walking up to the bar again, a big, what he hoped was a flirtatious, smile on his face.

"Save it, Sam." she replied, tossing her car keys to him with a knowing grin. "Just bring it back the way you took it."

"Oh, thank you, thank you! You're a lifesaver." he said as he turned to race outside, hoping he hadn't lost them totally by now.

"I'm off at 12, so you better be back in time to pick me up! And be careful!" she yelled as he ran off, taking a moment to admire his very nice retreating backside before shifting back into work mode.

xXXxXxXXx

"So, who's this friend?" Dean asked as Steve directed him to turn down a road to the left.

"Dean, since we're about three minutes from her house, I think it's time I come clean about a few things with you pal." Steve said with a sigh, turning to look at him with dark, flat eyes.

"Um... okay then." Dean said slowly, not quite sure how to respond.

"We're going to see Lauren."

"_What_? The Lauren that was at the club? The one that hates you?" Dean asked, turning to look at Steve incredulously.

"That would be the one." Steve said with a nod.

"Why? Do you really think this is a good idea man? She'll just call the cops once she sees who's at the door." Dean said, a look of confusion on his face.

"Well, it's a little complicated, Dean. See, she seems to have the idea that myself and the others had something to do with Tom's death."

"Yeah, no shit. I gathered that much from earlier. That still doesn't answer why we're going to her house." Dean said, looking warily at the man in his passenger seat.

"I just thought that we need to settle this issue with her once and for all. It's not good for the band to have someone going around accusing them of killing people now is it? Talk about bad publicity..." Steve said with a humorless chuckle.

"Just how are we going to settle it?" Dean asked, trying to hide the trepidation that was building within him.

"Well, sometimes certain circumstances call for-turn right here." he said, cutting his own sentence off to point to a road on the right. "Just keep going straight and her place is right over that hill."

As he drove down the long street he looked around, taking in the fact that Lauren's house must be the only one on the road.

"You were telling me how you're going to settle it?" Dean prompted, slowing his speed down slightly.

"Like I was saying, sometimes certain circumstances call for extreme measures to be used in order to attain the outcome that you wish for."

"_Extreme measures_? What the hell are you talking about, man? What kind of extreme measures?" Dean asked, putting his foot on the brake and slowing the car to a halt, and turned to face Steve.

"I suggest you continue driving, Dean." Steve said calmly.

"Or what? What will you do?" Dean asked with a smirk, feeling his anger beginning to boil within him.

"Well, let me say this, the longer we sit here playing your little 'I'm a bad ass game', the longer poor Lauren is left all alone at her house with Kara and Caleb." he said with a shrug, adding, "...And we all know Kara doesn't play well with others."

"Caleb won't let your bitch do anything to that girl." Dean said with a sneer.

"My _bitch_ isn't the only one that girl has to worry about." Steve replied with a smile. "You don't really think Caleb is just an innocent bystander in all this do you?"

"What _is_ all _this_? You and your damn cryptic talk is getting on my fucking nerves!" Dean yelled, hitting his steering wheel in frustration as he eased his foot from the brake putting the car in motion once more.

He had no choice but to do as Steve said, after all, did he really know what Caleb would let Kara do and not do? No, he didn't.

"That's what I thought." Steve said smugly as they pulled into the drive of what was indeed the only house on the road, behind Caleb's already parked Mustang.

Without waiting for Steve, Dean jumped from the car and ran to the front door, which was standing open, and heard a female screaming angrily.

"Get out of my house right now or I will call the police!"

He went quickly inside and found Kara and Caleb in the living room with Lauren, whose face was livid with rage.

"Oh come on, Lauren." Kara said in a overly-sweet voice. "You and I were like family, practically sisters even, and you're going to treat me this way?" letting her lips form a pout as she walked slowly towards the shorter woman.

"We were never like sisters, you crazy bitch! You weren't even like a sister to Tom! I hate you and always have, so get out now!" she jabbed a finger at Kara, then turned and pointed emphatically towards the door. She noticed Dean standing there for the first time, but said nothing, reaching and picking up the cordless phone that laid on the table beside the couch.

"Now that I think about it, it's perfect that you're here on my property against my wishes, that way, when I call the cops, they'll have no reason to not lock you up!" she yelled almost gleefully, and started to dial the number

"I don't think so, Lauren." Steve said from behind her, and after jerking the phone from her hand, threw it into the wall where it shattered.

"You broke my phone, you asshole!" she screamed, turning quickly around and slapping him in the face. "You killed my boyfriend and you broke my phone!" she repeated, her voice on the border of hysteria.

"You know what, Lauren, you're absolutely right. I am responsible for both of those things you just accused me of, though I did have a little help with the killing Tom part." he replied casually.

Her mouth dropped open in shock, never had she expected him to actually admit to killing Tom.

"I knew it, you sick bastard! I knew it!" she exclaimed, jabbing her finger in his face.

"Whoa!" Dean said loudly. Knowing he could wait no longer to intervene, he placed himself between Steve and Lauren. He had to admit though, the other man's casual proclamation had thrown him for a loop also. "What do you mean you killed Tom?"

"I mean, _we_ killed Tom." Steve replied with a shrug, nodding his head in the direction of the smiling Kara, and Caleb, who stared down at the floor, to indicate just who _we _were.

"Wha...?" Dean asked, a confused look on his face as he stared at Steve.

Lauren, who at this point seemed to realize the reality of the situation, had put two and two together.Steve wasn't stupid, the only reason he would admit to her that he and his friends had killed Tom is if he knew she wouldn't tell the authorities, and the only way she wouldn't tell was if she were dead.

Oh shit! She thought frantically, as she stared with large, frightened eyes around the room.

Sure, this new drummer, Dean, seemed to be as shocked as she was by Steve's words, but the odds were still not in her favor.

So she did what any person would do in her position, or what she had reasoned with herself that anyone would do, and turned, racing quickly towards the front door which still stood open from Dean's entrance.

"Kara, sweetie, you know what to do." Steve said with a smile to the woman, who had been practically salivating in anticipation for some action.

Lauren had reached the door, and had thought she was home free at this point, but just as she reached out, it was suddenly slammed and she gasped in surprise when she saw Kara leaning against it, blocking her way out.

"Uh,uh sugar, you aren't going anywhere." she said to her in a chastising voice, wagging her index finger in the shorter woman's face.

"Burn in hell, you, you bitch!" Lauren yelled at her, then turned and darted towards the back door.

"Oh, got me good with that one, Laur." Kara said, leaning back against the door with a laugh, not even trying to go catch the other woman.

"Leave her alone!" Dean yelled, reaching his hand around to his back to grab the gun he had wisely decided on sticking in the waist of his jeans, but found to his surprise that there was nothing there.

"Looking for something?" Steve asked, holding the very gun he'd been reaching for tauntingly in front of his face with a sneer.

"Fuck you, man. I don't need a gun to kick your ass." Dean replied with a sneer of his own before kicking the gun from the other mans hand and punching him in the face in one quick motion, knocking him backwards with the force behind it.

"Get the girl, Caleb!" Steve growled, wiping blood from his face from what looked like a busted nose, and to Dean's disgust, slowly licked it from his fingers. "That Dean, is the second time you've hit me. Luckily for you, I see something special hidden within that rough macho exterior of yours, something that will, I think, in the end, benefit the group, or you'd have been dead the first time."

"That's just nasty, man." Dean said, making a face, and adding, "Oh yeah, I don't think this whole band thing's gonna work out, too many bitches in it for me."

He reared back to punch him again.

This time, things didn't go as Dean had planned at all.

The first sign that made him think that maybe he had bitten off a little more than he could chew was when, instead of moving away from what was flying at his face, Steve calmly raised his hand up instead and caught his fist in what felt like an iron grip.

The second sign was when he caught the other one in the same manner, laughing at Dean as he said, "No, no, we're a family now and we all know what happens to disfunctional families."

"What the hell?" Dean asked, when he quit his struggling. "Let me go now or I'll-"

"You'll what?" Steve asked with a smile, then raised his glance to look over Dean's head and nodded, saying, "Ah, our friend Lauren has decided to rejoin the party." at the same time releasing both of Dean's hands.

He turned quickly around to see that as he'd been directed to do by Steve, Caleb had gotten the girl, and now held her struggling form, one hand clamped over her mouth to cover the yells she was trying to release.

"Let her go, Caleb." Dean demanded, glaring at the other man, who he'd thought to be a "good guy", but Caleb just lowered his eyes, avoiding the elder Winchester brother's look. "Caleb, let her go, man."he repeated, pleading almost, but he received the same lack of reaction from him again.

"Enough of this foreplay." Steve said, kicking Dean's legs from beneath him, and grabbing his short hair, jerked his head back, leaning down close to his left ear, and whispered, "Lets get down to business."

"Play time?" Kara asked, smiling hopefully at Steve.

"Yes, baby, it's play time." he replied, and watched with anticipation as his girlfriend walked over to where Caleb held the struggling girl and then leaned over, saying sweetly to her, "I really did think of you like a sister, but, that being said, here's a last little secret for you sis: I had a _real _brother, and helping in killing him didn't bother me in the least, so don't take this _too_ personally." She kissed her cheek before her blue eyes suddenly changed to red, the pupils narrowing into little slits, and reared her head back, biting into the girl's neck.

"Oh my god! Stop it!" Dean yelled, struggling fruitlessly to get off the floor and aid the girl, but realizing he wasn't going to get out of Steve's iron grip, changed his plan of action and tried to talk to Caleb again.

"Caleb, stop her! You asked for my help, and I'll give it to you, but you have to fucking stop her!" he pleaded.

"_You have to fucking stop her._" Steve sang tauntingly in Deans ear. "How's the meat today, babe?" he asked Kara, who looked like she contemplated the question, slowly wiping blood from her mouth, then smiled revealing red stained teeth that matched her eyes and said," Tastes like chicken," followed by a loud hyena like laugh.

"Caleb!" Dean yelled, watching the other man's face intently, seeing the warring emotions playing across it.

Caleb wanted to do what Dean asked, he really did, but he had witnessed the consequences of rebelling, and though he hated what he was about to do with all his being, he loved his sister more.

Letting the feeling of animalistic rage and hunger wash over him, he finally met Dean's eyes with his own, which now, like Kara's, had turned red, and said sadly,"I'm sorry Dean, but I'm, no _we_, are beyond help." and he too started doing as the woman, keeping his hand over the victims mouth as he did so.

"Dean, you wanted to be one of us," Steve said into his ear. "So it's time you officially joined the band."

"Never, you can go fuck yourself!" Dean hissed, still struggling as he watched what they were doing in horror.

"That's where you're wrong, as soon as you drank that blood you became like us." Steve growled. "So it's time to eat." dragging Dean towards where Kara and Caleb were still feeding frenzily upon the other woman.

"I'm going to kill you! All of you!" Dean vowed as Steve shoved his face into the now dead womans already bloody abdomen.

"Come on, Dean, quit fighting it." Steve ordered. "It's your nature now. Embrace it."

Dean now understood what it was to feel repulsion and need at the same time as he refused to do as the man said.

Come on, Dean, she's already dead, so it won't be like you actually aided in her death... He heard a new, unknown and unwanted, part of his mental thoughts urge hungrily within his head.

No, I _won't_ do it, he said, feeling a new energy surging through him, brought on, he guessed, by the close proximity of the blood, and suddenly bucked from beneath Steve once more, successfully knocking the man from atop him.

Kara, turning her attention from the dead woman to Dean, actually hissed as she started towards where he stood breathing heavily, conflicted emotions and urges evidentaly battling it out within him.

"No Kara!" Steve commanded, "Let him try and fight it if he wishes, but I promise you, Dean, before long you'll be doing this too. Either that or dying."

She nodded and rejoined Caleb.

"You will eventually change your mind about this." Steve said with conviction, then he too joined the other two in their frenzied feeding.

Pushing the last of his primal urges away, Dean turned and ran towards the front door.

"Don't even try to tell the police, Dean, or your cousin will pay the price. That is a promise." Steve said to him as he disappeared out the door.

After running down the porch steps, Dean momentarily stopped upon reaching the yard, retching uncontalably, then threw up all the contents of his stomach before continuing on, bypassing his own car as he ran down the road.

Back inside, the other three had finished their task. Kara asked Steve suddenly, "Is he really worth the risk? We can just kill him and get another drummer."

"He'll come around soon..." was his only reply.

Caleb, who had walked quickly into the bathroom to hide the tears now forming in his eyes, felt such hate and self loathing towards himself that he almost wished he was the one in the dead woman's place.

Death seemed a very feasible escape route for him, but if he was to act on it he would be leaving his sister all alone in a world with Kara and Steve, so it wasn't an option.

Fight it, Dean, fight it, he said, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

xXXxXxXXx

It was almost midnight, and Sam had zero, zilch luck in finding any signs of his brother and the other band members.

Good going, Sam, he thought angrily, a whole lotta help you are.

Turning, he had driven halfway down a long road he'd just spotted, and slammed on the brakes as something ran out in front of his car.

Barely stopping in time, Sam took a sharp intake of breath when he saw what was now illuminated by his headlights.

His brother stood there covered in blood, and as Sam was getting hurriedly from the car, collapsed onto the concrete road.

TBC

Yes, this was indeed a very evil chapter... More to come in the next chapter though! . Sorry it took so long to update. Hopefully we won't be so busy next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah, its been a while, and we apologize, but things have been hectic so it was hard to update as regularly as we would have liked.

Hope ya like, and as always, R&R!

Title: They've Got One _Hell _of a Band

Authors: Co-written by Michelle and Sarah

Rating: PG-13 (maybe R later)

Summary: Dean goes against Sam's wishes and gets in way over his head in their latest case.

Disclaimer: We own nothing about Supernatural, though we'd both like to own Dean!

They've Got One _Hell_ Of a Band

Chapter the sixth:

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed after seeing his brother fall, and reaching the front of the car, knelt down beside him."Dean, come on, wake up!"he urged, rolling him on his back. He first felt for a pulse, and let out a sigh of relief when he found one, a very fast one, but one nonetheless.

"Please Dean! Get up!"he begged, feeling around on him to try and locate where all the damn blood all over him was coming from, but having no luck whatsoever."Gotta call an ambulance."he muttered, now growing panicked from his brothers lack of reaction, and reached around to grab his cell.

Dean as if somehow sensing what he was about to do, picked the moment that he was about to dial the 3 numbers to awaken.

"Sam?"

"Dean, thank god man."Sam said, looking at him as he slowly sat up."Don't worry, I'm calling an ambulance."

"What? No! Don't do that Sam."Dean said quickly.

"You're hurt ."

"No, I'm not."Dean argued, his voice coming out much weaker than he liked.

"You're gonna bleed to death!"

"It's not my blood Sam."Dean said remorsefully, almost as if he wished it were..

"Not your blood." Sam repeated, a look of confusion on his face as he asked," If it's not yours then who's is it Dean?"

"Lets get out of the road, back to the hotel or something first. Then I'll tell you."Dean said, noticing for the first time his surroundings, and the fact he was sitting on the ground right in front of a car.

"No, we're not going anywhere until you tell me who's blood is all over you Dean."."Sam demanded, a unexplainable feeling of foreboding in the pit of his stomach.

"We need to get out of here right _now_ Sam."Dean replied, his voice taking on a pleading tone.

"Dean! Tell me who's blood is on you right now and how it got there."Sam demanded, firmly standing his ground. If there was someone hurt who needed their help then he wasn't going to just abandon them.

"Fine Sam. You want to know who's it is, then I'll tell you."Dean hissed, averting his eyes from Sam's gaze."It's Lauren's."

"Lauren's? As in, the girlfriend of the dead drummers Lauren?"Sam asked.

"Yes, that's the one."Dean answered hesitantly, "Can we go now?"

"What happened? Is she hurt? Do we need to go and help her?"Sam barreled questions at his brother, ignoring his request."Or call an ambulance?"

"I'm afraid its a little too late for an ambulance Sam."Dean said in response with a humorless chuckle."Way too late."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fucking sure Sam. I was there. I saw her getting killed, so I can 100 honestly say that."

Sam's face paled as he stared at him in disbelief, wondering how he could be talking about someone's being dead with such lack of feeling.

"You..you saw them kill her? You _let _them kill her?" he asked his older brother accusingly.

"I didn't let anyone do anything Sam. There was nothing I could do about it."

"You didn't...? Did you?""Sam asked hesitantly, shaking his head slowly, not finishing the first question, but his tone and the way he was looking at his brother more than filled in the rest.

"What? _Help_ them kill her? Do you even need to fucking ask me that Sam?"Dean asked loudly through anger gritted teeth.

"No, that's not what I meant."Sam answered quickly, then with a sigh pointed out the obvious,"But you are covered in blood Dean, and you didn't want me to call an ambulance, which even you have to admit would make someone look a bit guilty."

"Look Sammy,"Dean started with a weary sigh,"I was there, which you know to the cops is more than enough to just lump me right in there with the others, but if you think I should go and report what happened I will. I honestly think that the right people to handle this are the two of us though, because we know what we're up against."

"Do we? Really? Because all I know is that the people you're in a band with just killed a girl with you watching. I don't know how they did it, or why. I also know that I almost ran over my own brother, who passed out in the middle of the road. What was that about?"Sam questioned more than a little sarcastically.

"Can we just go before the cops catch wind of a murder and come to lock me up? I can't exactly tell them what really happened, because if I did, and push came to shove I wouldn't doubt the others trying to put the whole thing off on yours truly just to save their own asses. I'll tell you everything that happened on the way back to the motel."Dean answered, choosing to ignore the sarcasm.

"Alright Dean, but I really don't like this whole situation at all. Maybe we should just take off. We were bound to run into a case eventually that we couldn't solve anyway, so maybe it's best to just cut our losses and let the cops handle this one."Sam reasoned as he and his brother got in the car, he turned it around, and headed back towards town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So they ate her?"Sam asked in disbelief, his face twisted in disgust after Dean got through telling him the whole story and why he thought that them leaving at this point was clearly not an option.

"Yeah, they ate her."Dean replied, unconsciously rubbing his hand over the middle of his chest where his heart, which had been hammering within him ever since the murder, rested beneath his ribs. Though not painful, it was very annoying and he wished that it would regulate once more.

"Wow, I thought maybe they had something to do with the other murders, but I never fathomed that they were the actual killers. Caleb too?"he questioned, momentarily holding onto the hope that Cass's brother was an innocent bystander who had merely been drug into a bad situation he didn't know how to get out of.

"You better fucking believe it was Caleb too, he seemed reluctant at first, but when it came down to helping me or playing chew toy with Lauren's body, he chose door number 2. So as far as I'm concerned that bastard is going down with the rest of them."Dean replied emphatically.

"Well, oh mighty god, judger of all, how about doing me a favor and try to be a little more sensitive about it when we tell Cass."Sam requested, his heart heavy at having to reveal to his new friend the fact that her brother was a cannibalistic psychopath murderer.

"Okay."Dean agreed.

Judging by his little brothers tone and words, he was obviously a little smitten on the woman, and it saddened him to think that one of the few women Sam had shown interest in since Jess's murder was most likely going to end up hating him because of what they had no choice but to do.

"So, they're all demons?"Sam asked, changing the subject.

"I'm not sure. Maybe they've just been granted some type of powers or some shit like that. What I do know is they're strong and their faces take on a feral look when they're about to...eat."

"Hey Dean, when it happened, did you feel any urge to...you know, actually do as Steve asked?"Sam questioned, momentarily turning his attention from the road as he peered at him as best as possible in the darkness.

"No!"Dean replied automatically."I would never eat another person Sam."

"I know you wouldn't actually do it, you didn't do it, but did you, even for a split second, consider it?"Sam reworded his question.

"I did feel kinda funny when I smelt the blood, but thats as far as it went."Dean admitted after a moment of reflection.

"You did drink the demon blood Dean just like they did. What if , despite your intentions not to, you find yourself wanting or craving to eat?"

"That won't happen. I'd die first."Dean answered without hesitation.

"I'm sure that's what Caleb said at first too."Sam stated, adding matter-of-factly,"but he ended up doing it anyway."

"Fuck you Sam. I'm not Caleb, and I won't give in to him or any one else."Dean snapped at him with a low growl."So quit trying to say I will."

"You're right. I'm sorry."Sam apologized.

They sat in silence for most of the remainder of the trip until Dean exclaimed suddenly as they pulled into the clubs parking lot,

"_Shit,_ my car. It's parked in Laurens driveway. How could I be so fucking stupid as to leave my car!"

"Uh Dean, your car is not in her driveway."Sam corrected him in a hushed tone.

"Yes it is, I drove Steve to her house Sam."Dean argued in exasperation.

"You might have, but its not there anymore. Its here."Sam stated, nodding his head towards something outside of Cass's car.

"What the...? How?"Dean questioned aloud in confusion when his eyes landed on the Impala which was parked in front of the club.

"My guess would be that your friends brought it back for you."Sam suggested as they opened their doors and got out, walking towards their car.

"They're not my damn friends Sam."Dean barked angrily, and his brother could have sworn that his eyes flashed red momentarily, a snarl briefly flashing across his face.

"My bad."Sam said, raising his hands in defeat after choosing not to mention what he'd just witnessed.

The door to the club swung open as they stood staring dumbfounded at the car, and looking up they both saw an obviously pissed Cass stalking towards them.

"What the hell Sam!"she exclaimed angrily." I was kind enough to lend you my car and you couldn't manage to come back when I told you too?"

"Damn."he replied after looking at his watch and seeing it was after 2am."I'm sorry, really."he said sincerely.

"Hey, it was my fault okay."Dean said in Sam's defense."I'm the reason he was late, so if you want to be pissed, blame me for it, not him."

"I don't care who is to blame, that doesn't change the fact that I told him to be here."she hissed in reply."I mean hell, he was going to find you and the others, and the very people he was hunting for got here before him."

"What? Are they still...?"Sam started, eyes darting about in all directions.

"No, they're not here."she cut him off before he could finish his query."Caleb came in, handed me the keys to your car, and also this envelope. He said to give them both to you when you came back, then left without another word."she added, handing the keys to Sam then placing the bulky envelope into Deans outstretched hand

The other two's eyes on him, Dean hesitated a moment before tearing the envelope open and pulling out a letter, which due to the floodlights illuminating the parking lot, he was able to read easily.

_Whats up man? You can thank me later for the car, but I just wanted to let you know that if you squeal to the cops we've all agreed to pin her murder on you and kill your little cous while we're at it. He looks like such a tender piece of meat and we'd more than welcome the chance to taste him. So don't try anything stupid if you don't want him to die._

_Later bro, Steve._

Just reading the threat, Dean started breathing heavily, his heart rate increasing, but seeing there was more to the note, he continued reading,

_P.S How you feeling there buddy? Not so good I'm willing to bet, but being the kind-hearted man I am, I'm going to let you in on something very important. Once you drink of the blood, you have to eat or you'll die, so bon appetit my friend._

_P.S.S Look in the envelope, we sent you a little souvenir. _

"What is it? Whats it say?"Sam asked, concern on his face as he noticed his brothers now paled complexion and the sound of his heavy breathing.

Without answering, Dean reached into the bulky envelope once more and peered inside momentarily before slowly pulling out a small soft item from inside.

"Oh my god."Cass said breathlessly as she and Sam saw what he held in his hand.

An ear. It was an ear with a blue earring on it.

Dean held it for a second, then dropped it to the ground as strange dots of light danced across his eyes and a firey stabbing pain of agony tore through his upper torso.

Clutching his chest, he dropped to his knees and managed to say,"Oh god, Sam."before slumping to the ground, landing on his side.

"Dean!"Sam yelled as he and Cass both rushed to his side.

TBC

Sorry for the long wait between updates. We're going to try our best and post the next one as soon as possible, so thanks for reading and please R&R!


End file.
